One Twisted Change
by Simple-Midguardian
Summary: Fate was always a funny thing. Even when you thought that you've escaped it, it grabs you with it's evil reigns and drags you to the one place that you never wanted to go. All I ever wanted was to be free of my fate, but no, of course not. The Wizard drags me into this journey that seals my impending doom... in my eyes at least.
1. A Decision

**A/N: You could skip this chapter. Basically, it's just describing Curunir's thieves place thing, and how she decides to go. Just go to the next chapter for the story to begin, cuz I know I hate non-important details. She basically is a leader of a big thieves guild sorta thing that goes throughout the land. Gandalf asked her to go, she says yes, next chapter comences. **

**Disclaimer: I will only put this in this chapter. This goes for every chapter, so I don't have to repeat it. I DO NOT own anything that you recognize. It is not mine. **

Fate is a funny thing. Just when you think that you've escaped it's reigns, it drags you right back to where you don't want to be. I've been running and hiding from it for as long as I desire to remember. Figures, a wizard would be the one to pull me to the one position in my life I've prayed for so long I'd avoid.

I was never an average person, but I sure looked like one. One look at me, most think of sewer, wife and mother, a person that you'd never imagine to do something out of line once in my life. Well, I wish that were true, but sadly, none of it is. Little did they know, they were looking straight at the best thief around.

Most looked down upon thievery as petty, scummy, and disgusting. They think us lawless pigs that swim in our own filth, but since when did we care of what they thought? Thievery is our way of life. It's how we survive. I even turned into a business.

The Circle of the Shadow, is what we call ourselves. The most discreet, rich, and quietest guild in the whole land, at least I hope we are. We listen, collect, steal, sell for our lives. We don't accept petty, lousy thieves, only the best. Having advocates in every corner of every town, and every city. We don't have one main base, but if we must meet, it'd be face-to-face somewhere like another member's house or something like that.

We were all thieves, so you could imagine how we felt about royalty and higher social classes. To get to the point, we hated them, all of them. That's when we have the most fun, stealing from the rich. We never get caught, never get discovered.

Money was our business. Our main goal was to keep the coin rolling, and that's exactly what we did. It's been awhile since we've had a major job, but all of that was about to change. As soon as that wizard stepped into my life. Oh, how I was about to take a turn for the worst these coming months.

"Cur, you know how huge this could be for us. This could be our rise to power. Imagine all the gold we could bring in if you agree to this" My second-in-command, Hadvian said as we conversed over a table in the basement of one of our agents. I sighed as I leaned against the table.

"I don't even know for sure!" I argue, "He just told me something about dwarves and a journey. Who am I to make such crazy assumptions?" Honestly, the wizard was very vague on the details of what I was heading straight into. I was praying that what I was thinking was wrong. "It's impossible. Don't you remember the.. you know.. the _dragon_ that destroyed the place?" He shakes his head while his gaze shifts to the ground.

"What else could it be? Dwarves, journey, it's the only logical explanation to everything. C'mon, what do we have to lose?" What do we have to lose? Everything, we could lose everything, the idiot. I slam my fist on the table.

"Oh, um, let me think. How about the secret of the Circle? Or maybe the Circle Master herself? Ever think of that, _Had_?" I say with the most sarcastic look I think I've ever produced. He stares at me like I have five heads.

"Leave that to me. Since when did you ever back down on quite an adventure? Especially, such a beneficial adventure, in that case? Listen, We both know you could handle those things like they're an extension of your arms." He says, nodding to my two blades sheathes at my sides. I roll my eyes and nod. "Well, then you'll be fine. Remember, it's for the guild."

"Well, if your so damned sure then fine, I'll go. I'm leaving you in charge though, so don't burn this to the ground" I warn, lifting my fists from the table. His face turns into a grin.

"That's my girl. Now, you could trust me with the circle." He says with a fake reassuring smile. I shake my head. Was I really doing this? If it was for the Circle, then yes, I sure as Hell was.

"Okay, listen. Little jobs to keep the coin rolling, no new recruits, got it?" I ask on a more serious note. He nods in response.

"Got it" he says as I head to the back door and he heads for the stairs to the front door of the associates house. "Hey, keep your head on your neck, kid" he says as we are about to lose sight of each other.

"I should say the same to you, associate. World can be a dangerous place. Don't get too drunk" I laugh. Can't we just say goodbye? No, not with him. Always with the long drawn out farewells. So over-dramatic.

"So long, see you on the other side" He finally says as we part ways for who knows how long. I nod and head out the door to the dark sky covering Bree. Hobbiton wasn't too far west of here.

I headed to the gate, not evening giving Hadvian a glance as I pass him. He'd be heading somewhere east. I left Bree and headed to an unknown destiny.


	2. A Meeting (I)

It was late in the evening when I arrived at Hobbiton. I never really ventured into this area. Hobbits really don't have many treasures, only food in the pantries and fine silverware. Not really my kind of merchandise. Most of the Hobbits were already holed up for dinner

"Look for the mark, look for the mark" I kept repeating to myself as I look for Bag End. "What mar- Oh, that one" I say as I catch my eye on an odd mark scratched onto a door. With one final, reassuring breath, I knock on the door a few times. The door opens revealing Gandalf, smiling down at me from inside.

"Ah, it isn't like you to be late, but indeed you have arrived. Come inside, will you?" He says motioning me more into the hole. As I make my was inside, I'm met with the intense gaze of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Some of the menacing, and the rest just plain curious.

"Gandalf, what s the meaning of this? Who is she?" One with a deep voice and cold blue eyes asked, as he eyed me carefully. I inspected him in the same manner, he wasn't _that_ impressive. He was tall for a dwarf, I'll give him that.

"Thorin, meet Curunir Silver-Mist. Curunir, meet Thorin Oakenshield and company" He introduces. I look to the rest of the company. Some were young, others were old, and one had an ax, IN HIS HEAD. My gaze lingered on the ax until it was pulled away by Thorin.

"You never mentioned a fifteenth member. A hobbit, now a _women" _He says. I turn to him. I was wrong, this was the most sarcastic look I've ever produced in my entire life. It took all my strength not to suffocate this dwarf right now.

"Oh, I get it. Just because I'm a women means I'm meant to sew, or make your babies. Well _pal_, this particular women could kill you in an instant. Would you honestly like to see?" I ask, "I'll be more then happy to demonstrate." His glare never ceases as I snap at him. I didn't like him, nor did I believe I ever would. Just the way he strides around makes me pissed.

"Stop it, both of you. Come, we have much to discuss." Gandalf eventually cuts in. I glance at Gandalf them back to Thorin. Granting him a quick smug look I sit at the big table to discuss who knows what. I end sitting between grandfather dwarf and another dwarf with the point of his hat pretty much sticking up my nose.

"What news from the meeting of Ered Luin?" Grandfather dwarf asked from beside me, "Did they all come?" Ered Luin, those mountains were west of here. Been there once myself on a burglary.

"Aye," Thorin replies, "and voices from all seven kingdoms." A few voices picked up at mention of the seven kingdoms.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Are they staying with us?" A tough looking dwarf asks. By Thorin's face, I knew his answer.

"They will not come." The whole company sighs at the disappointing news, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Once again, they sigh. The red-headed Hobbit, who I presumed thisil house was, decides to pop-in.

"You're going on a quest?" I roll my eyes at the question. Honestly, I do believe that mostly every being is dull around here.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requests. With a _hmph _the Hobbit who's name I now knew as Bilbo went a fetched a candle.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, the old woodlands and westlands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf starts. Bilbo looks over his shoulder as he returns with a candle in hand.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo reads off the map Gandalf recently placed onto the table, which indeed had a picture of the Lonely Mountain. Oh no, this means what Had and I assumed was correct. The things I notice were the Runes on the map. I spend most of the meeting staring at them.

"Aye, Oin has read the portants, and the portants say it is time." A red-headed dwarf said from a seat down, on the other side of grandfather dwarf.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Another dwarf adds, "When the Barots of Yurin return to Erebor, the rein of the beast will end." Beast, referring to the dragon of course.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked from the hallway, looking a bit nervous at the thought.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Mr. Pointy Hat explains, with a pipe half in his mouth, "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely von to precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is" Bilbo cuts in, nodding obviously. I heard a chair move and looked to see a dwarf from the other end of the table shot up from his seat.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" He exclaims. We all yell and the one next to him tells him to sit down as he pulls his arm back down.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Grandpa Dwarf adds. The last part causes a slight uprising from some others.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" A particularly good-looking dwarf yells, slamming his mug on the table.

"And do you forget we have a I _wizard _in our company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" The other great looking dwarf says next to him. Now, why didn't I get to sit next to the great looking ones. _No, _I get stuck next to pointy and grandpa.

"No, well, no" Gandalf argues over the small conversations agreeing with the great looking one. "I-I would say-"

"How many then?" One interrupts.

"W-what?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" They turn to him curiously. His no answer and the puffs of smoke rising from his mouth only rouses them some more."C'mon, give us a number!" Now, they smack the table, get up and argue. All except for me, Thorin, Gandalf, and Grampie. Bilbo tried to shut them up, but his attempts were futile.

"SHAZARA!" Thorin exclaims, standing up while everyone else shushes. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have began to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain. Assessing, wondering weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? D'bukar, D'bukar!"

"You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain" Ole' Wise Grandather adds. Way to be the bearer of bad news.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says, twirling a key in his hand. He turns to Thorin,

"Who gave you by this?" Thorin asked almost speechless, aweing at the key as if it was the best thing to happen in all the years of his life.

"It was given to my by your father, Thrain, for safe-keeping. It is yours now." He hands him the key, and Thorin takes it and stares at it curiously, yet gloriously.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Good Looking adds. Now, I decide to come in, tired of sitting and inspecting those Runes. I take my feet off the table and put my elbows on my knees.

"Well, no shit." They all turn to me in surprise at my sudden outburst. "Look." I lean over the table and point to the Runes. "See these, moon Runes. I do believe they speak of a hidden passage somewhere in the mountain to the lower halls. Which, I presume is what that key is for." I lean back down in the chair.

"There's another way in" Great Looking says with a smile. Just as dull as Good Looking next to him.

"If you could find it. Dwarf doors are invisible closed. The answer is somewhere in that map. The Runes, most likely. I can't read em', but others could." I add, sounding all smart, while the others stare at me curiously.

** A/N: Long, I know. I stopped cuz it was getting**_** way too long.**_


	3. A Meeting Concluded (II)

**A/N: The last chapter ****wasn't **_**that **_**long I know, but I just thought it was. Whatever. Anyway, Happy New Years! I fell asleep at 10 after failing to open a bottle for an hour. Shows how exciting my life is... **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine. This includes all the coming chapters until stories end. **

"The task I have in mind will require a bit of stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf says, looking to Bilbo on that last part, "But, if we're careful, clever, it can be done." I cross my arms as I slump in my chair. Really? Did he honestly think that? In my eyes, this was impossible.

"That's why we need a burglar!" The Dwarf that wasn't afraid burst out. The word burglar got me nervous. Did they know of me? Does Gandalf know of who and what I am? I kept my eyes glued on the table.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said. Expert? Yeah, I was. See? _This_ was what I was aiming to avoid. Why did I let Hadvian convince me to come? I _knew _this would happen. Can't trust anybody.

"And are you?" Another asked? I knew they weren't addressing me. I popped my head up to see them all eying Bilbo curiously. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders? Was this Hobbit part of the Circle? No, I knew he wasn't.

"Am I what?" He looked back and forth as he asked. Yep. Definitely not a member. Hobbits were small, maybe I'll hire a few...

"He says he's an expert, hey hey!" The same one laughed. He obviously had a hearing problem. This Hobbit looked too harmless.

"Me? No, nonono, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Of course not, it's very frowned upon. _Whatever._

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin adds. Inside, I definitely agree. He'll never make it up to ranks with us. Bilbo nods in agreement with Balin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk, that can't fight nor fend for themselves." The tough one says. They all agree, even I, but I don't show it. The louder the agreements get, the more annoyed Gandalf gets, until he finally snaps.

"Enough! What I say will be valued! A burglar, and a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they could pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit, is all but known to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him then his appearance suggests, and has a great deal more to offer then any of you know, including himself." He sits down and turns to Thorin, "You must trust me on this"

"Very well" Thorin acquiesced, "Give him a contract." Balin pulls out parchment and hands it to Thorin, who stuffs it into Bilbo's chest.

"It's just the usual. Out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements." Balin explains. Bilbo takes the contract out into the hallway.

"But if I recall correctly, I never asked for a fifteenth member." Thorin says, not even bothering to look at the person he was referring to. The rest of the company listens carefully.

"Oh. I'm afraid I am giving you no other option. Ms. Silver-Mist is coming. Whether any of you like it or not." Gandalf explains. "She has already proven smart, and I could assure she is physically able to handle herself." Look at them, talking as if I wasn't even in the room.

"I do not need any more distractions." Thorin argues. I groan loud enough to get all of their attention.

"And I'll be a distraction. Yes, because I'm such a whore and I try to bed every Dwarf I meet." I say sarcastically. Like, really? A _distraction_?

"Especially, one with no filter," Okay, I couldn't argue with that one. That was absolutely true. I said whatever popped into my head.

"I assure you, her mouth could be an asset." Gandalf reassures.

"A burden." he counters.

"Enough! Could you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here. I assure you, that I never signed up for this. That I have no place in your fight, yet here I am anyway. I really don't think either of us have a choice in this matter, because I would have walked out of that door right now and never looked back." I snap.

"I'm afraid the lass is right." Tough said.

"_Incineration?_" Bilbo cuts in while reading the contract.

"Aye, melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of your eye." Pointy Hat explains. How reassuring that is...

"You alright ladee?" Balin asked. Bilbo bends down putting his hands on his knees, letting a strong breath out.

"Think furnace, with wings." Pointy suggests.

"I need air."

"Flash of light, seering pain, then poof! You're nothing more then a pile of ash." We all watched as Bilbo took in that lovely description.

"No" was all he said before collapsing on the floor.

"Very nice job, Bofur." Okay, Pointy was Bofur then. We placed Bilbo on the chair in the other room then resumed business with me.

"Can you handle yourself then? As Gandalf said." Tough, who's name I learned was Dwalin, who was the brother of Balin, asked while Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf discussed me, without me.

"I get by. Living on the road. Never really had one home. Never really wanted one. I'm alive, aren't I?" I reply. It was true, most of it really...

"What are those blades made of? Never seen metal like that." He says upon noticing my blades at my sides.

"Dunno, found them on the road one time." _Lie_. Lying was part of my business. No, part of my life_._

"Curunir" Gandalf voice called from the other room. Nodding towards them, I left Dwalin and joined their conversation. "I have gotten them to agree to joining. Balin has written you a special contract. Here." He slides the contract over to me. Opening. I skim over it, not really caring for what it says.

_Here goes nothing. _I sign it then slide it back to them, not missing Thorin's glare. The right side of my lip flashes up as our eyes meet. It'll be a joy traveling with him in the coming months. Why was he trying to take back Erebor anyway? Who was he even? I didn't know, nor did I care.

"I do believe our Hobbit is awakening." Balin says. Gandalf and Balin leave. I try to, but I couldn't when a giant hand stopped me. I turn to Thorin.

"Something on your mind?" I ask a bit too innocently as one eyebrow lifts curiously. _Am I causing a distraction_?

"I still do not trust you. We know nothing of you, so keep that in mind." He takes his hand off of me and leaves to the other room.

That night, I passed out before I could even hear Dwarvish singing. Falling into a dreamless sleep, uncertain of the journey ahead. I realize I will never recruit a Hobbit...

**A/N: If your wondering what Curunir looks like, It's a mix of Kristen Bell and that lady from the nationwide commercial with the burglars with straight, deep red hair and emerald green eyes. I don't feel like describing her in the story. Sorry... **


	4. A New Dawn

**A\N: Will any of you catch my Deus Ex Reference? I found it self amusing... If you can't tell yet, I'm **_**Atrocious **_**at ending my chapters. Honestly, I have no clue. So, anyway, um.. see, this relationship they have will grow...slowly. See, it's in a ditch right now, but bare with me, it'll grow. **

I awoke to an abrupt shaking of my shoulder. With a moan, I see Great Looking staring down at my tired form. I raise my eyebrow drowsily at his action.

"What? I'm up." I manage to get out. Shooing him off I lean up to see everyone else is probably eating breakfast. _I need to learn their names. _Returning to my feet, I first go to the bathroom to make myself not look like a total bum.

In the mirror, I simply braid my red hair down the back of my head. I even put on some clothes, like usual. It covered my torso and stopped and my mid-chest. The top of it lined with a white line. There was three lines at the two sides of the torso, that curved downwards in the middle. I had another piece over my shoulders to make as sleeves. It was lined with white all around the edges. The pants were tighter then they should be, black like the rest of the attire, and plain black boots.

In the dining room was the company were eating whatever they could pillage from the feasting yesterday evening. I take the open seat between Deaf and Ax Impaled. The plate was filled with eggs and ham. I glance at the others stuffing their faces in, and I join in. Eating until the plate was empty.

"Where's Bilbo?" I ask, upon noticing his absence. He would be late if he doesn't show up soon.

I looked to Gandalf, who had a disappointed look on his face.

"He said no. I do believe he thought it was too much for him." Gandalf informs. I nod my head. Probably was, but why not?

"We should leave his contract here, just in case he changes his mind." I suggest. Gandalf ponders it a moment. He then turns to Balin,

"Hm, yes, I do find that idea good. Balin, could you please leave the contract on the table on our way out?" Balin nods in response. "Curunir, I do believe that you must be introduced to the rest of the company." _Finally. _So, I met Ax Impaled, Bifur, Deaf, Oin, Tough, Dwalin, Pointy-Hat, Bofur, The One Who Will Stick Dwarven Iron Up His Jacksie, Ori, Good-Looking, Fili, Great-Looking, Kili, Balin, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Gloin, and the All-Great Thorin. Why was he so great anyway?

After leaving the contract on the table, we hopped in ponies. _Ugh. _I absolutely hated animals, with all their hair and smell, just gross. I blankly stared at the pony I got as everyone else was getting on theirs. _I never asked for this. _

_ "_Are you coming?" Bofur asked, looking down at me from atop his ride, "You scared of animals lass?" he asked. I jump at his assumption.

"What? No! I just, _hate them_" I inform. The pony snorts as if he understood my opinion of it. I could see the rest of the company already leaving. With an agitated groan, I hoisted myself up and followed. We headed east. I knew the area well, so every turn and bump on the road was familiar. There was not really any houses to rob.

"Do you think Bilbo will come?" I ask Gandalf as I ride next to him. He ponders it for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I do believe he will come."

"And I agree. Did you not miss the small glimpse in his eye at the meeting?" I add. It was not very hard to miss, and I never missed a detail about people.

"I'm afraid Mr. Baggins will not be joining us." Thorin adds from in front of us. _Who even asked you? _How could he be so sure? Oh, because he's so wise. He could tell no wrong.

"Oh? Would you like to wager on that?" I ask with a mischievous grin plastered on my face sure to annoy anyone aggravates me enough to earn it. I had a small purse full of coin that once belonged to a man in Bree.

"If you wish to lose your coin, fine. 20 pieces." He agrees. Oh, he's _so _sure. I lean back a bit to show my lack of belief in him.

"Confident are we? Aye, you're on pal." The rest of the company makes bets on each other, even Gandalf. Oh, Thorin is so screwed. I have never lost a bet in my life.

For the next hour or so, I end up between Bofur and Kili. I actually don't want to punch them in the face, so that's good. We talked of the Lonely Mountain and eventually to the dwarf leading us.

"Uncle is not so bad. You just have to get used to him." Kili says. I turn to him in confusion. Uncle?

"He's your Uncle?" I ask. He nods in response. I almost pity him. "That sucks." I add under my breath.

"Aye, heir to the throne we are unless he decides to have a family." _Throne? So that means...shit. _I could see the king-like stature in him. The way he parades himself around. Oh, another reason to not like him.

"C'mon Nori! Keep up!" Dori yelled, but that wasn't the only yelling I heard. I heard the yelling of victory.

"Wait! Wait!" The voice of Bilbo called. I halted my pony and watched as Bilbo sprinted up the path to Balin with the contract flying in his hand. "I've signed it!" he hands the contract to Balin. He inspects it first.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Mr. Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says. You could just imagine the overjoyed look on Thorin's face.

"Get him a pony." he orders gravely, turning and continuing on.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I've had my fair share of walking holidays. Got as far as Frogmortan once." he argues, as Kili and Bofur pull him up on a pony. I could tell he was unused to them to, the disgusted look he's displaying showed it all.

I proudly rode my way up to a certain kingly dwarf and just grinned at him. At first he tried to ignore, but I'm just irresistable. Then, glanced at me, once, twice, until he finally had enough.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

"C'mon, forget so soon?" I ask. He groans and takes out my money and tosses it at me. "Thank you very much." I toss the bag around in my hands then put it in my bag. "Shame. You should watch who you put your confidence in."

"Wait! We have to turn around!" Bilbo yells. I look at him from my spot besides him soon after, "I forgot my hankerchief." I groan and lean back, this'll be a long journey.

"Here." Bofur tosses him a piece of his shirt that he ripped off. Bilbo sniffs it, and by his face I could tell that it wasn't very pleasant. \

"Move on." Thorin orders. So, we continue east. My mind wanders to the Circle. Surely, Hadvian has everything under control. At least, I hope. He was always faithful, and sometimes he made good decisions. He even convinced me to be here.

We made camp on a cliff-like place. I made my place on the far side, looking out into the woods. When half of the dwarves were asleep, a screech like sound filled the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, as he was looking around nervously.

"Orcs, lowlands will be crawling with them. Raid at the dead of night, no noise, lots of blood." Kili explains. These dwarves really were great at describing things. Kili laughed a bit at the thought.

"You find that funny?" _Oh boy, here comes Mr. Grumpy. _"You find a night raid by Orcs a joke?" he growled.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Kili says, putting his head down in shame. Was he scared of him? No, surely not.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." he growls. \

"And you know everything?"

And that was it.

I just did myself in. Right then and there. I finally snapped. Can't say I didn't see it coming. It was only a matter of time... Now we'll see who suffocates each other first.

"And what do you know? We know nothing of you. We not know where you hail from or who you are." he snaps back. _Great Comeback. _Groaning, I lean up and onto my two feet, Slowly, I srtide over to wear he stood.

"I have said, I am Curunir Silver-Mist. I travel aimlessly around, waiting for something like this to happen. I hail from the East, way east. Would you all really like to hear me life story? Trust me, it's not a pleasant one." _Lie. _"Growing up in the streets isn't as good as it's cut off to be, especially a girl seven winters old and had no interest in marriage, or any of the womenly things that they do. Being looked down upon by ones such as yourself. Ha, you wouldn't know a hard childhood. Living in a royal way must be brilliant, until... you know." He tenses at my reference. I knew I hit him in the right spot. "I know types like you..see them everyday. Walking around all regal as if you own the world, but knowing the ground under your feet is crumbling. Knowing, that only twelve of your kin, a Hobbit, and a smart-ass women at your back." I snap, ending up almost in his face.

Smirking, I turn and return to my peaceful place at camp. _This indeed was going to be a long, pleasant journey. _Leaning my head back against the wall, I listen to Balin explain what happened after.

They went to reclaim their land, but Orcs were already there. They battled, but only thirteen dwarves got out alive, Thorin made enemies with Azog, a big Orc after he killed Thror, and Thrain disappeared.

I could almost feel his glare in the side of my neck. Leaning my head back on a rock, I grin to the sky, knowing how much I'm bugging him. I turn my head to look at him, and indeed his eyes were on me. Smiling to myself, I fell to a dreamless sleep.

We woke up, ate, and headed off again on the Great East Road. I had little attempts of talking that failed ultimately. Most of the questions regarded my past, which I said nothing about. They told me stories of battle, and how grand their home was. Oh, and the gold, I tried to not bring it up, but they insisted. Piles of it, shining in all it's glory.

"We will make camp here." Thorin decides as we reach an old abandoned farm. We get off our rides and set up.

"A farmer and his family once lived here." Gandalf says under his breath. "I suggest we head on. Make our way to the Hidden Valley." Gandalf says, following Thorin to the once building I sat myself in.

"I will have no dealings with elves." He snaps back. Groaning inwardly, I set my head back against the wall as my eyes shifted to the sky, silently agreeing with him.

"They could offer us food, help, advice," Gandalf adds.

"Advice? What help came from the Elves? Dragon attacks Erebor, Orcs plunder Moria, where were the Elves?" _Stubborn bastard. _

"We have a map, that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could-"

"Elrond? I will not get help from the people who betrayed my father, and my grandfather." he interrupts.

"I did not give you that key to hold on to the past."

"I did not know it was yours to keep." That did it. With a huff, Gandalf turned on his heel and strided away from camp.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find the company of the only one with any sense around here." He calls back.

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Then, he was out of sight. I looked up to Thorin who was looking down at me, still annoyed, of course.

"Hey, I got no comment." I say, putting my hands up innocently while getting on my feet. "Let's say you aren't the only one who has bad blood with them." With that, I walked to the fire, where I received my dinner. Sitting on a log, I started eating.

"So, we were wondering." Bofur starts from next to me, "Well we were betting on, Are you married?" I nearly choked on my food.

"What kind of question is that? Um.. no... by the way, but really? You could have asked me more like casually, not just, that.." I explain, scratching my head awkwardly. "I mean... what did you guys say... about... it?" I ask, but am rudely interrupted.

"Bilbo...Trolls...help!" Kili breathes while his brother stands next to him, just as breathless as Kili.

"Trolls took ponies, and Bilbo. We need to get there, now." Fili elaborates. Quickly, we all arm ourselves and follow them to the seen. There was three, giant trolls holding Bilbo in the air. They. Were. Big, and gross, can't forget gross.

"Drop him." Kili commands as he struck one in the foot.

"You wha?" One asked. Now, we all charge, hacking at their legs and feet. I, being the sneaky, climby type. I climbed a tree and hopped on one of their backs, stabbing it in the back of the head.

"Get it off me!" It called as it tried to rip me off, and running around like the idiot it was. The other two managed to pick up Bilbo and hold him up.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll tear his off." At this, I hopped off it's back and joined the others on the ground. One-by-one, we threw down our weapons and were tired up in socks.


	5. Creatures of All Sorts

**A/N: Told you, bad at cuts, purely awful, I know. Especially when you end on "Socks" instead of "Sacks" Blame meself for that... Hope it's better. Length wise, can never be to sure yanno.**

The three trolls tied all us up one at a time. By the time they got to me, everyone else was either rotating over a fire, or tied in a big pile. Me, I was thrown right on top, met face-to-face, mere inches from his highness. His scowls and groans, and I return the gesture with a groan from myself. I was seriously on top of him, pelvis-to-pelvis on him. _Awkward. _

"Could you.. like... please.. um." I say, keeping my head up to avoid laying my face on his. _Please, someone get me out of this._

"Hurry this up!" One exclaimed. "We don't have all night, I don't fancy being turned to stone!" I really wished I could see them, but all I could see was his face in mine, and my neck was starting to hurt from keeping it up.

"Could you stop staring at me?" he hissed.

"What else do I have to look at. Here, lift your waist, maybe you'll push me off" I suggest, too bad I didn't think it through. His waist as indeed moving me, in the weirdest way. Ever. His waist, pushing against mine... awkward was the only word I could think of at the moment. Eventually, with more...um... thrusts, I was next to him, with my head still next to his... closely... to close. _Damn, always me.. and him... _"Never. Do. That. _Again." _

"Agreed." He nods. "Wish it was someone more... agreeable." I look at him, but his face was still looking straight to the sky.

"Is this really the time?" I say, nodding fast and turning to him. "There's a time and a place, someone once told me." I say, this more under my breath.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake! I mean, with the sage." Bilbo exclaimed, standing in his sack, looking up to them.

"What do you know of cooking dwarf?" he asks. Bilbo hesitated with an answer, so I popped in to help.

"He knows, oh boy, does he know. Makes nice ones, always sauteed to perfection." I yell, making them yell back. "Tell him your secret, Bilbo!" I nod.

"Ah, yes, the secret is... to... skin them first!" I groan, while the rest yell traitor at him, at least he was buying us time.

"Will, get me my skilletin' knife." One says.

"Oi, I like them with their skins on and everything." Another says, picking up poor old Bombur from the pile of dwarfs.

"No, you don't want him. He's infected! He was worms in his... tubes." The troll threw him down at that. "In fact, they all are." He says, looking to the pile of starves I was in.

"Hey! We're not infected, you're infected!" Some yelled, while others yelled "Traitors!" To us. Shaking his head, Thorin kicked the dwarves, making them realize what our goal was. "Oh, I've got parasites as big as ma' arm!" Oin yelled.

"What would you have us do then? Let em' all go?" One asked, his tongue halfway out of his mouth. Thank God I was clever when it came to these kind of situations.

"O' course not!" I laugh, "I mean, who would be so daft at convincing to let your dinner go? We are simply trying to make you as full as possible. A kind act, from us... to you." I explain.

"She's lyin, the bugga'" Another one says, sticking his giant fork at me. _Where's Gandalf when you need him? _"Kill em all now, get it over with." Picking up Kili, a boom comes from over the rocks.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" An all relieving voice yell, splitting the rock in two and letting the ray of sunlight shine into the little nest. They're skin began to burn into stone in such ways I've never seen, until all they're was was three statues.

One-by-one, they untied us, and you'll never guess who was the last two to get untied were. Of course, it was us, because whatever God is up there, loved to put us together in awkward situations, and I suspect there is still more to come.

Finally, after back up on our feet, I get my sense. It's more like a power, but I could feel whem there is loot to be had, and I'm picking up good vibrations right now.

"Troll cave!" I call, looking down into the hole, sadly smelling it too. "Looks packed with loot, C'mon then. Who knows what could be down there at this point." I smile, lighting a torch and practically jumping into the cave.

"Careful of what you touch." Gandalf warns us as the rest enter the hole. The whole place was piled with all sorts of pots, silverware, money, and even some weaponry, but I still fancied my blades compared to everything else. Stuffing a few things in my bag, Gandalf orders us out, and we all comply, putting ourselves back in daylight.

"Something's coming!" Someone yells a mere minute after exiting the cave. We all huddled together, well I didn't, but I was dragged into the middle by a clump of dwarfs.

"Thieves, fire, murder!" A voice yells as a small man erupts from the bushes with a sleigh of Rhoschobel rabbits.

"Radaghast, Radaghast the Brown." Gandalf smiles.

"Gandalf, may we speak in private?" he asked, glancing at all of us. Nodding, Gandalf leads him away from us.

"What a sort." I murmur, sheathing my blade, and looking around. I know every part of Middle-Earth. Been everywhere, honestly. If I wasn't mistaken we were near. . .

My thoughts were interrupted by the slashing of random Warg charging from the nearby trees. We all looked around frantically for a few moments. Clearly, there would be more on the way. Seldom do Wargs attack alone.

"There must be a pack not too far away!" I yell, unsheathing the blades at my sides. "You are bein' hunted."

"Who did you tell of your quest?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one." Came Thorin's reply/

"No one I swear!" Groaning, I ran inbetween them.

"We have to go. **Now.**" I warn, looking towards the both of them. If I knew the land, and I did, we should be by... shit.

"We can't. The ponies, the darted." Ori informed. The Dwarfs looked around to each other for ideas.

"I'll draw them off." Rhadagast insists.

"They will outrun you!"

"No, he's got those rabbit-things. **Let's. go.**" I urge, practically pulling at their wrists. Finally complying, Gandalf, with me not far behind, head to the only place we could imagine, where Gandalf has been leading us this entire time.

While Rhadagast led the Wargs away, we ran away from them, twisting and turning at every rock we could to get away from where he would lead them. Soon, we found our paths crossing too close for comfort. One must have caught a glimpse of us as it topped the rock we were hiding behind.

After receiving Thorin's nod, Kili arms his arrow, and fires, causing the Warg to collapse in front of us.

It was too loud. I knew that. I silenced them both with the flick of my wrist as two knives released themselves into their jugulars.

"They're coming. _Run._" I order, no matter how reluctant I am to order it. Gandalf, knowing the way, took the lead as we sprinted for the emtrance.

"We're surrounded! Hold your ground." Thorin orders, taking out his blade as we all circle around.

"Where's Gandalf?" Someone calls, who exactly escapes my mind at the moment as I am busy throwing and nailing Wargs and Orcs as if I am born to do it.

"He's abandoned us!" _Idiots. _I begin and run to where I knew he got off too. "Where are you going?" Thorin asked, putting a hand on my chest to stop me.

"Safety." I breath out.

"Down here you fools!" Gandalf calls from the entrance. Thorin shoots me a curious look. Groaning, I take his hand off me and run to the entarnce.

"Get in here, all of you c'mon!" I yell to them. They turn and run into the cave. "Kili!" After they all jump in I take a fearful look into the cave.

"What are you doing?! C'mon." Thorin's gruff voice called. _You can't. You know what we lead it will lead to. They'll never except. That,or get eaten by the horde of oncoming wargs. No, don't go for the latter, no matter how appealing it may seem. _Acquiescing with my mind, I jump in.

**A/N: Hm. What's her secret? Hmmm, is it the Circle, or something even more crazy. _PLOT TWIST. _**


	6. Dances With Elves

**A\N: Riveennnndeelllll and ppaaasssttttt revveeaaleedd ahhhh shit son. **

How long has it been since I've been here. Few years, must be. I happen to lose track of time with everything I go through with the Circle. I think I have a total of at least 50 spies here, maybe more, I have no clue. I tend to forget things that I don't care about.

"Behold, the Valley of Imladris, more commonly known as-"

"Rivendell." Bilbo finishes for Gandalf. Groaning, I lean back on the rock wall, leaning my head back on it.

"This was your goal? To seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin almost growls at Gandalf, looking up at him with rage.

"You have no enemies here-"

"But I know someone who does." I cut in, kicking off the wall and walking up to them. "The sooner we get that map read, the sooner we could get out of here." Breezing past them, I head toward the city.

"Curunir, please let me do the talking." He calls, following me and eventually coming up next to me. "I know, the temper you tend to have when it comes to Elves. Yet it-"

"I don't care Gandalf, I could survive this. Heaven knows I've gone through worse in the past, and you think me a bad temper? Look at Grouchy behind you." I say, nodding to Thorin who's followed by the rest of the company. "Let's just go."

As we cross the bridge, we're met with Elrond's little buddy, who's name I could really care less about.

"Lindir, we're looking for Elrond, where is he?" Gandalf asked as we reached him.

"M' Lord Elrond is not here." He say, nervously. He glances at me. So that's why he's nervous. Good, he has a right to be.

"Where is he?" As if on cue, the horn blares from behind us. Thorin yells something, and they all group together, excluding me, cause they could care less if I get squashed by the horses that surrounded us soon after.

"Gandalf, what a nice meeting. I see you've brought company." Elrond said, looking to us, luckily not seeing me.

"Ah, yes. We were being swarmed by Orcs." Gandalf explained, but Eldic- I mean Rond had his sights on me.

"Look at the barbaric thing you've found." He smiles, striding so he's in front of me.

"Strange, seems your Elves missed an Orc." I snap back, "Such a shame a Warg did not claim your head. It would look so nice on a mantle." Even at my jab, his face remained stoic as he spoke something in that language of theirs.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin yells.

"One could only hope, he's offering us some of his so-called food." I answer, brushing past Elbastard- I mean Rond and up the stairs. The rest of the company followed as we headed to the table soon filled with all sorts of greens.

Elrond first explained Glamdring and Orcrist, the swords they found in a Goblin cave, and a little about the map. Then, all saw all their gazes upon me.

"Sorry, I happen to tune out things I don't care for." I say, raising an eyebrow at Elrond. "The answer is probably no, by the way."

"What exactly, do you do with your petty life now a days?" Elrond asks, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Mercenary work." I reply, the usual excuse I use.

"Hardly believe it." Comes the reply. "I see you as so much lower, beggar, whore, _thief._" I show no emotions at any of them.

"Not very far from yourself." I grin, pushing myself away from the table and onto my feet. "I didn't come here for this. Just get that thing read and let''s get out of here." Turning on my heel, I headed for the stairs.

"Shame, you could have been so much more." I stop in my place at his words. "They did love you, you know. They're only child. Until, you went rogue on them." I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter now. They could burn and I wouldn't dare spare them a passing glance. Same as they would with me, ever since I was born, I've grown to the child they never should have conceived. We both know this, do not deny it, for it's too late for anything to be changed," I explain, only turning my head the slightest ways as I respond.

"You were once a person, more then one. Such blood, yet you spill and soil it right in their faces, and you still regret nothing. Living out your days shielding out everyone and trying all you could to forget the past, yet the future you hold is no better. When will you, Curunir Silver-Mist, I do believe you call yourself, tell them of what you truly are, and what you truly were meant to be."

"The same day I go back to them and tell them what I really think." I snap right back. Now, I was fully turned around, and my whole body tense. "You believe I was meant to be what they were raising me too? No, I would never be such a person. Keep your damned mouth shut of it, or I'll shut it for you, you Elvish bastard." With that, I spun once again and left the hall, leaving 13 speechless dwarfs to their confusions.

I kept to myself that night, avoiding every living thing as possible, except their loot. I buried myself in the nice things I found in their rooms. Hey, it's my job. How many hours has it been since dinner? Hardly five, if even less as Gandalf approaches me.

"We are going to read the map now. Curunir, I suggest you accompany us." He says, a small grimace on his face.

"Why should I? Just so Elrond could spit on me more? I think I'll pass, thankyouverymuch." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are just as bad as the dwarfs..." He murmurs under his breath, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Do not compare me to them." I hiss.

"Yet you are neglecting your ancestry then. Do you not know-"

"Yes, yes I know." I say as I brush past him."Let's just get it over with." As I stride, I hear Gandalf following. _Why do I have to go to this anyway? _"I thought nightime was supposed to make people look better." I jab as my eyes rested on Elrond.

"Your concerns of my knowledge of your past matter little to me." He simply replies, not bothering to look at me.

"The map, Thorin." Gandalf orders. After a bit of arguing, Thorin finally complied and handed the map to Elrond, who read it under the moon, because it was indeed moon runes, LIKE I SAID.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole." He reads. "You wish to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin bites back.

"Some will not deem it wise."

"Since when did we ask for your opinion?" I snap. "We don't need your consent, oh great wise one. I'll get your wiseness and shove it up your-"

"What she means is that.. it's for mere scientific reasons." Gandalf finishes, shooting me a glare in the process. Shrugging, I lean back on the pillar.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." He simply replies, walking off.

I soon followed, of course keeping my distance from every single being that began with an E. Yet, I soon knew myself being followed, sort of sensed it.

Once turning a corner, I waited for whomever it was and pinned him to the wall.

"What do you want?" I nearly growl.

"Finding my family."

**A\N: How was that? Shits gonna get real. Past and stuff like that yanno. **


End file.
